Recently, in a technology of reproducing acoustic signals, an audio source separation process of separating voice and sound of the other voice (background sound) and setting the volume separately has been put into practical use, and in a television apparatus, installing an audio source separation function is considered as an option of audio playback. With the audio source separation function, a voice can be separated into a voice component and a background sound component which constitute an audio source of an audio signal at a specified ratio, and can be played back. This function can clarify a voice sound by reducing the background sound in accordance with the substance of the content, or enabling karaoke by canceling voices, so that audio playback that suits the need of each viewer can be realized.
However, if an audio source separation function is provided in a television apparatus, a cost of the television apparatus is increased. Hence, executing the audio source separation process outside the television apparatus is desired.